


Candy Cane's Book of Drabbles

by sillylittlewritings



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian AU, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Romanca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings
Summary: A compilation of all the drabbles that I have filled over on my tumblr, @sillylittlecandycane! I will try to update the summary as the list grows, but so far there is:1.) Trixya, half drag dance challenge2.) Trixya, pregnant!Katya3.) Biadore, “If I puke, will you hold my hair back?“4.) Trixya, pregnant!Katya sequel5.) Trixya, "You’ve been crying, I can tell.”6.) Biadore, Adore visiting Bianca in Palm Springs
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Bianca Del Rio, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Trixya, Half-Drag Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> original notes on the tumblr post:
> 
> for the anon wanting the s7 half-drag dance concept but trixya or biadore!! i went with trixya bc i havent written that yet and i love themmmmm!!! ok ok anyways hope u enjoyyy<3 send a drabble request to my inbox if u so please!

For a split second there Katya was ecstatic about being Trixie’s partner for this challenge, then she remembered she has a huge fucking crush and is definitely going to wind up making a fool out of herself. Trixie’s clearly excited though, so Katya decides she’ll try to swallow down _those_ feelings, and focus on keeping that smile on Trixie’s face. 

Neither of them are really dancers, but Trixie definitely is a country girl, so she’s somewhat more familiar with it than Katya. The older is still nervous, she’s not used to this kind of thing, not by any stretch of the imagination. She’s done choreo before, any given drag queen has, she just hasn’t had to learn it in such a short amount of time before. 

After learning what they could with the instructor and are back in the workroom to practice, Trixie turns to Katya and grabs her hands. Katya stares down at them with wide eyes, just now registering she’s been  _ dancing  _ with  _ Trixie.  _

Cute, sexy, funny fucking  _ Trixie.  _

“We have so got this,” Trixie says, all the confidence in the world embodied in that tone. 

Katya looks into Trixie’s eyes and smiles back, “Okay, yeah. We’ve got this.” 

It’s exhilarating to have so much confidence in herself, and then to have some in her partner as well. It’s so different from what she's used to. They’ve still got work to do to make sure they nail this thing all the way to the core of the earth, it’s just not so terrifying anymore. It feels good, it really does. 


	2. Trixya, pregnant!Katya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes from tumblr:
> 
> more for drabble requests!!! this one i found simply preciousssss 🥺🥺🥺 it’s trixya (fucking duh) ft. preggo!katya <3<3 send in a drabble request if u want, i’m still taking them!!

Katya’s at the point where she is seriously regretting being pregnant. At the end of the day, it was her choice, but sometimes she thinks it was a bad one. Everything fucking hurts, she’s constantly hungry, she can’t sleep right anymore, and she is  _ always _ horny. This is just the worst thing ever.

What doesn’t suck is how sweet and loving Trixie, her  _ fucking wife,  _ has been. Katya doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the fact that Trixie is her  _ wife.  _ It’s so surreal! She’s like the best wife ever. Always getting her whatever she wants or needs, even if it’s 2 am and she’s being absolutely ridiculous, Trixie is there to help her and make the best out of a sucky situation. 

Katya cuddles closer to Trixie, listening to the soothing sound of the younger’s heartbeat. She’s going to have a baby with this girl. They’re growing their family and it’s just… it’s perfect. 

Trixie gently tugs her fingers through Katy’s messy blonde hair as they watch some stupid Lifetime movie. The domesticity of it all is wonderfully stupid. But it’s still stupid. She feels restless, she’s unable to go out and at least dance, she wants to  _ do something _ .

“I’m bored,” Katya says, frowning slightly. 

Trixie giggles a little, and it’s so fucking cute it hurts, “Okay, what do you wanna do?” 

“We should go bungee jumping,” Katya says, keeping a straight face.

“Yeah, and then we’ll eat live bugs,” Trixie replies with an eye roll.

Their eyes meet and they erupt into laughter, holding onto each other and enjoying the moment. Katya sighs, and lays her head back down to Trixie’s chest, frowning. 

“I’m seven months preggers, there’s like nothing I can do,” Katya groans. 

Trixie combs her fingers through Katya’s hair again, “That’s not true. We can still play like uh, board games? We can go back to thinking of baby names, too. Can’t do any worse than my parents.” 

Katya looks up at Trixie, a content smile on her lips. At least Trixie is trying for her, which is so much better than she feels she could’ve ever hoped for. The Russian pushes herself up to kiss her wife deeply. 

“Or we could…” Katya mumbles against her, a sly offer. 

Trixie giggles again, like music to Katya’s ears, “Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!


	3. Biadore, “If I puke, will you hold my hair back?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes from tumblr: 
> 
> HELLO THIS PROMPT WAS CUTE AS HELL AND IT WAS “If I puke, will you hold my hair back?” AND I THINK THATS GREAT SO HERE WE GO KIDS!! also i am still totally taking requests so dont be afraid to send me one!!! i love writing drabbles as warm up uwu

Adore has drunk herself stupid, or stupid- _ er,  _ again. She needed a night of insane drinking, and boy did she get it. Everyone is looking at her like she should be at rehab, but she doesn’t fucking care. A broken heart can’t be mended with alcohol, but it can be forgotten, at least for a little while. 

She downs another shot, and out of the corner of her eyes she sees Detox and Willam laughing at her, while Bianca looks incredibly exasperated. Adore groans and lays her head against the counter, she feels awful and it definitely isn't just her broken heart. 

“B…” she mumbles, lifting a heavy arm to poke her friend. 

Bianca rolls her eyes but looks down at her anyways, “What?”

“I don’ feel so good…” she whines, her words slurred. 

“Well that’s what happens when you drink more in three hours than Willam does in one night,” Bianca snaps back, the disapproval in her voice strong. 

“I’d be offended but you make a good point,” Willam says, giggling. 

Adore huffs and stares at her bright red wig and the way it’s sprawled out in front of her. It's one of her favorites, but it was also her ex’s favorite… God, she misses him so much it hurts like a bitch. Maybe she should throw out the wig, if it’s going to hurt her so much. It’s still a favorite though, and she refuses to allow that dickhead to take more from her than necessary. 

Adore realizes she’s been zoning out, and reaches her hand out for Bianca. Her hand finds Bianca’s, and she squeezes it tightly. Bianca’s eyes meet hers, and Adore is overwhelmed with how wonderful and amazing this person is. Bianca’s is basically the definition of perfect, and Adore knows she’s lucky to even be her friend. Though that doesn’t really stop her from pining after Bianca.

“Bia…” Adore whines again. 

“ _ What _ ?” Bianca sighs.

“Can we leave?” she asks, quiet and sad. 

Bianca looks down at her, and must take some kind of pity, “Yeah, we can go.”

Ten minutes later they’re climbing into the back of an Uber, and Adore is quick to lay her head down in Bianca’s lap. Bianca rubs the back of her neck, and it feels really good because she’s starting to feel really ill. 

Adore moans pathetically, “Yanks…”

“Yeah?” Bianca answers her.

“If I puke will you hold my hair back?” 

“Sure, but then I’ll beat you up for puking all over me and this fucking car.”

Adore giggles, feeling slightly better with their usual banter, “Love you, Bia.”

“Love you too,” Bianca smiles softly. 


	4. Trixya, pregnant!Katya part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original note from tumblr: 
> 
> so i had someone suggest a sequel to my second trixya drabble (where katya is pregnant) and here it is!! the baby has been born, and trixie and katya pick a name <3 loved writing this bc i find it a precious concept!!!

For almost a year now, Katya’s life has been totally changed. Deciding to actually go through with physically having a child was big enough, but when she was actually pregnant? Everything changed. 

Every decision she made impacted the baby. What she ate, what she wore, what she did… Every little thing impacted not just her anymore, but her child too. And she wouldn’t give it up for anything, because sitting here, holding that child in her arms, she knows it was all worth it. 

Sitting here in the hospital bed, Katya is mesmerized by her baby. Her eyes are so startling blue, like Trixie’s, and her smile is so vibrant, like Trixie. Katya thinks her baby will be just like Trixie in so many ways. Katya hopes her daughter gets all her good traits, and none of her bad ones. This child helped to save her from addiction, Katya doesn’t want her to fall into it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Trixie whispers, leaning over her shoulder to look into their baby’s eyes. 

“How we still haven’t named her,” Katya says, cupping her pretty face.

Trixie rolls her eyes, “Well, we would’ve had that one figured out by now if-”   
  
“Really? In front of the baby?” Katya says, trying to play all serious at first, then bursts into laughter at Trxiei’s surprised expression. 

“You  _ bitch,”  _ Trixie laughs, lightly slapping Katya’s shoulder.

“But seriously, the kid needs a name,” Katya frowns, “We can’t keep calling her ‘the baby’ forever.” 

“It’s only been a day,” Trixie shrugs, “But you’re right.”   
  
“I should give her a really complicated Russian name you can’t pronounce,” Katya teases. 

“Do you hate me? Is that it?” Trixie plays along. 

Katya kisses her though, and the way Trixie turns bright red gets her all emotional all over again. 

“I’ve been in love with you since we met,” Katya reminds her once they break apart. 

“We should name her Barbara,” Trixie giggles. 

“Nevermind, you’re right, I  _ do  _ hate you.”

Trixie cackles, and the baby starts to fuss in response. Both immediately try to calm her down, and luckily do so with minimal effort. 

“Maybe… Cherry?” Trixie suggests. 

Katya looks at her, then realizes she's being serious, “Really?  _ Cherry? _ ”

“We could put down like, Cheryl or something on paper, but Cherry is like red, and sweet, and cute…” Trixie explains, blushing some. 

Katya purses her lips, looks down at her baby, and grins widely. 

“Cherry suits her.” 


	5. Trixya, "You’ve been crying, I can tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes from tumblr:
> 
> i literally had so much fun with this!!! i love writing these two soo much <3 the prompt being hurt/comfort with the line “You’ve been crying, I can tell” which im just OBSESSED with. i hope you enjoy!!

There’s tear tracks down Trixie’s cheeks, her eyes are bright red, and she’s even sniffling. It makes Katy’s heart  _ hurt.  _ She doesn’t like to see Trixie upset, that girl is the last person on this earth who should ever cry. 

“Katya-” Trixie says, jerking back when she sees the older, clearly having thought she was alone. 

“What happened?” Katya asks, stepping forward instinctively. She wants nothing more than to hug her. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Trixie says, unable to meet Katya’s eyes. 

Katya frowns, “You’ve been crying, I can tell.” 

Trixie looks shocked, but still persists, “I’m fine.” 

“I’m never going to believe that,” Katya says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Trixie finally admits.

“Okay, that I can understand,” Katya says, reaching forward to take Trixie’s hand in her own, “But… that doesn’t mean you have to be alone. We don’t have to talk, but let me be here for you. Please?”

Trixie looks up at Katya’s kind, worried eyes, completely taken aback by how genuine her friend is being. Trixie nods, unable to actually form any words, and is almost instantly wrapped up in a strong hug. 

The younger places her head in the crook of Katya’s neck, and starts to cry all over again. She doesn’t feel so empty and alone now, though. She feels like maybe if she just stays in Katya’s arms, listening to her reassurances and absorbing her love, for a little while longer then everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciate!


	6. Biadore, Adore visiting Bianca in Palm Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes from tumblr: 
> 
> i thought this prompt was so soooo fucking cute!! it was a prompt with adore visiting bianca in palm springs, with the suggestion of them being in the pool or on the golf cart. i thought that was a lovely idea!! and ive really been missing summer lately, so it gave me the chance to hype myself up for the coming months :33 feel free to drop a drabble prompt in my inbox!!

The sun is shining brightly, the palm trees surrounding the pool sway in the breeze, and Danny feels more relaxed than they have in many, many months. They’re on their back in the center of the pool, letting themself drift and be one with the water. Usually they prefer to go straight to the source, they  _ are  _ a mermaid after all, but there’s something to be said about getting to be alone in the water with their boyfriend.

There’s no one else around, just the two of them, alone and having sexy, fun, romance together. Said boyfriend pops up out of the water next to Danny, and peers over them, a smirk on his lips. Danny sits up so they’re not on their back anymore, and presses a little closer to Roy.

“Hi,” Roy chuckles, leaning in close to Danny’s lips. 

Danny grins, “Hello yourself.” 

Roy laughs, but kisses Danny anyways. The kiss is chaste, but still full of love and joy. Danny wraps their arms around Roy’s neck and goes in for another kiss, this one full and sloppy. Roy pushes Danny forward as they soak each other in, until Roy had Danny pinned to the concrete edge, his large hands spanning across Danny’s, currently tiny, hips. 

The younger is bad at the whole self-care thing during work, which is one of the many reasons he’s happy to have them here. Now he has an excuse to get real food into Danny, and help them relax. 

The two pull away from each other, breathless and smiling, and it’s perfect. The sun on their skin, the clear water around them, and neither would have it any other way. 

“We should go annoy the neighbors with your golf cart this afternoon,” Danny suggests, smiling and close to laughter. 

“Yeah,” Roy says, close to laughing himself, “We should.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!!! <3


End file.
